Pastel de banana con merengue y chocolate
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Ellos tenían muchas cosas en comun, pero mas que nada su amor por la comida. Sam/Spencer


**Disclaimer**: Creo que es obvio que no soy parte de Nick, por lo tanto ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personajes**: Sam, Spencer menciones a Carly, Melani, Freddie

**Palabras**: 1,765

**Resumen:** Ellos tenian muchas cosas en comun, pero mas que nada su amor por la comida.

**Advertencia**: cosa rara y ademas me parece que terriblemente OoC, pareja Crack (o intento de), ademas de que esta sin corregir

**Pastel de banana con merengue y chocolate**

Estudiar gastronomía para ser un chef profesional es mucho mas difícil de lo que imagino en sus fantasías, no solo se trata de cocinar y comer – algo que sigue adorando con toda su alma – si no de medir ingredientes, calcular porciones – y eso que a ella nunca se le dieron bien las matemáticas-

Pero no se queja, o al menos no demasiado. Salvo en esos momentos; en que todo a su alrededor es un caos y ella tiene que practicar, que innovar. Esta preparándose para un concurso en su universidad, una beca para poder estudiar en Italia, y desea con todas sus fuerzas ganar ese premio.

Por supuesto que no será fácil y casi siente pena de que ya no sea como en la escuela secundaria donde bastaba con intimidar un poco para asegurarse de que ganaría, así que ahí esta en la cocina de los Shay intentando hacer el pastel de banana con merengue y chocolate mas sabroso de la historia.

Por supuesto seria mucho mas fácil si Freddie y Carly se encontraran ahí para darle ánimos pero no lo hacen, Freddie porque tenia un cita con ¡Melani! Y pensar que el tonto de Freddie no le había creído cuando le hablo de su hermana gemela.

Y ahora andaban por ahí compartiendo saliva y todo, era repugnante. O talvez no tanto, mas que nada era raro. Siempre había pensado que Freddie estaría enamorado de Carly hasta el fin de los tiempos. Razón por la que ella había sofocado todos los sentimientos que tenia por Benson, y por lo que se le hacia demasiado raro ver al chico con su hermana. Aun que claro, Carly estaba ocupada con su novio como para reparar en Freddie, o en todo caso tanto Carly como Freddie estaban demasiado ocupados en sus relaciones como para quedare a ayudarle.

Intentaba no estar molesta con ellos, pero era difícil cuando todo el estrés de la prueba estaba amenazando con acabar con sus nervios, se decía que ya era bastante que Carly le prestara su cocina y que Freddie hubiera prometido ayudarla con los trastes en cuento regresara de su cita.

— Hola Sam — la saluda Spencer al entrar al departamento

Sam lo observa un momento, sin descuidar lo que esta incorporando con paciencia en el bol, sabe que Spencer fue a una cita, Carly se estuvo quejando por eso mientras se arreglaba para su cita, Sam no la entiende debería de estar feliz de que Spencer no parece demasiado interesado en formalizar con nadie por lo que Carly, no tenia que soportar a una persona nueva en el departamento.

Que hay Spencer — lo saluda de vuelta notando el aroma que envuelve al hombre — ¿como te fue? —

Lo único que obtiene es una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del mayor de los Shay y Sam no puede evitar hacer una mueca y decir "iuk" al recordar a la ultima conquista de Spencer.

No que la chica no fuera bonita, tenia unos bonitos ojos azules y el cabello rubio, era un poco aburrida, pero Sam se imaginaba que era difícil encontrar a chicas bonitas con sentido del humor tal como ella y como Carly

— Que es lo que toca hoy — pregunta Spencer acercándose a la cocina

— Pastel de Banana con merengue y chocolate — contesta ella orgullosa

— Eso es nuevo — le contesta el artista

— Lo es, lo estoy puliendo para la competencia de la próxima semana — dice la rubia con una amplia sonrisa

— Pareces emocionada con esa competencia

— Lo estoy — dice la chica tomando las bananas para ponerlas en el procesador de alimentos — si esto sale bien estaré en el verano en Italia ¡EN ITALIA! — Dice dando un salto y sonriendo aun mas

Spencer la observa fijamente, hay una sonrisa en su rostro pero esta parece mas bien congelada, mientras toma asiento en una de las sillas del comedor sin dejar de mirar a la sonriente rubia

— Eso es increíble — dice por fin ampliando la sonrisa

— Lo se — y agrega — con todos esos chicos guapos —

— Pensé que en Italia solo había mafioso aficionados a la pizza —

—Creo que eso es solo en Sicilia —

— ¿Estas segura que no es en toda Italia? —

— Bueno, eso no era lo que decía el folleto—

— ¿Qué folleto? —

— El de la escuela de gastronomía que patrocina este concurso, tengo tantas ganas de ganar ese concurso, tu sabes que la comida es mi vida, y si aparte puedo vivir de eso ¿No seria genial? —

Los ojos de Sam brillaban Spencer sabia cuanto había trabajado la rubia para entrar a aquella carrera, no era barata e incluso parecía ir contra la naturaleza desorganizada de la rubia y sin embargo era muy buena en eso. Sam amaba la comida y amaba cocinar, tanto como el amaba el arte y sus creaciones, entendía perfectamente de lo que la rubia le estaba hablando

— Vamos Sam, tienes un concurso que ganar — dijo poniéndose tras la barra, poniéndose un delantal y mirándola fijamente — ahora dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte —

Spencer disfrutaba la cocina, no tanto como el arte; pero ambos se parecían mucho, se trataba de crear y de trasmitir, observaba el rostro de Sam y no podía evitar sonreír al ver a la rubia tan concentrada en el trabajo, era cierto que aun no lograba la habilidad casi quirúrgica que tenían los grandes chefs , o mantener todos los objetos de la cocina en orden.

Pero dentro de todo el caos que Sam generaban entre sus quejas en voz alta y sus mandos, Spencer recoció la fuerza que venia sintiendo en ella desde hacia mucho tiempo; mas del que le gustaba reconocer.

Cocinar con Sam no es como una de esos programas que pasan por TV, porque ella no tiene nada que ya estaba preparado esperando en la nevera, ella tiene que hornear verdaderamente y esperar que a una temperatura de 180 grados de vida al pan en el que has entado trabajando

— ¿Y ahora que? — pregunta Spencer

— Ordenar un poco y preparar con lo que mojaremos el pan antes de decorarlo —

Spencer no le entiende mucho, pero Sam toma el vaso de la licuadora y coeinza a verter algunas de las cosas que tiene en la mesa, por ultimo toma una botella roja y lo mira seriamente

— Este es el ingrediente secreto — dice agregando lo que sea a la mezcla

— ¿Qué es?

— No pudo decírtelo es ¡secreto! —

— Si claro, tienes razón —

Sam continua licuando los ingredientes, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras el horno trabaja y Spencer empieza a lavar loas trastes que han ensuciado, se permite fantasear un poquito, aun que se sienta culpable.

El sabe que hay 13 años que lo separan, y ella apenas y tiene 20, pero le gusta la imagen que trae su mente, le gusta sentirse así, saber que ella comprende su pasión por el arte, no que Carly no la entienda, pero no es lo mismo verla que vivirla y sabe que Sam la vive.

Y aun cuando no quiere que vaya a Italia, sabe que seria genial si ella lo lograra, que la mirada de felicidad que tendría en su rostro compensaría todo, pero es difícil; es difícil de imaginar a la rubia n otro lugar que no sea en donde la ponen sus fantasías, incluso tiene que contenerse cuando observa de perfil a Melani con Freddie y es que se parece tanto a Sam que a veces el mismo olvida que se trata de la gemela de la rubia.

Sam es como su hermanita, y por eso se siente mal por albergar los sentimientos que tiene en su interior, pero tampoco puede hacer nada por evitarlos, es como su amor por el arte, algo que llego de pronto y no piensa marcharse.

Prueba — le dice Sam llegando frente a el sosteniendo una cuchara con un liquido rojizo

No lo piensa y abre la boca para dejar que el liquido entre en su boca, abre los ojos máximo cuando aquella sustancia toca su lengua, era deliciosa, era un sabor diferente que era imposible de relacionar con ningún otro que hubiera probado antes y al mismo tiempo había algo familiar en aquel sabor.

— Por dios Sam esto esta delicioso —

Sam sonríe, no puede evitar hacerlo, porque ha trabajado mucho en esa mezcla y porque esta segura que el sabor solo mejorara una vez que se vierta sobre el pan de banana e incluso si no gana, esta bien, porque ahora sabe que es capaz de gacer cosas deliciosas, que puede hacerlo si se lo propone.

Spencer no lo piensa simplemente habla sintiéndose feliz por la chica, completamente extasiado por el sabor en su lengua, y la mirada de Sam en el

Cásate conmigo Sam —

Exclama, la rubia lo mira en silencio durante un segundo, mientras Spencer la mira aterrorizado , Sam inclina la cabeza hacia la izquierda y parpadea

— ¿Tan bueno sabe? — pregunta la rubia honestamente impresionada tomando la cuchara y probando la mezcla ella misma — tienes toda la razón en querer casarte conmigo —

Spencer sonríe, una sonrisa tensa, una mueca que intenta esconder , la desilusión, el miedo y el rechazo una sonrisa que intenta decir que todo fue una broma, que el realmente no desea tener a la rubia en su vida por el resto de su vida, que el nunca ha pensado en tenerla para si lejos de todos esos mafiosos Italianos

— Ha estad delicioso Sam, de verdad no puedo esperar a probarlo cuando este terminado —

— Espero que a los jueces les guste tanto como a ti —

— Seguramente que si, serian unos tontos si no. No me sorprendería si un par te propone matrimonio — y Spencer sonríe

Sam corresponde a la sonrisa

— Si te sirve de consuelo solo me casaría contigo Spencer Shay —

Spencer no piensa en nada, simplemente se acerca a la chica, la toma de la nuca se inclina levemente y la besa, es imposible no hacerlo luego de las palabras de ella, escucha de fondo el ruido lejano de una campana anunciando que es hora de apagar el horno.

Ni Spencer ni Sam hacen caso al sonido, están demasiado ocupados celebrando la unión de sus labios.


End file.
